Details of the background of the invention are available in the parent application Ser. No. 14/973,932 which as noted above has been incorporated into this application specification by reference.
The three-point hitch referred to in this application is known and has been in use for nearly a century, with one of the first U.S. patents being U.S. Pat. No. 1,379,399 issued to Harry Ferguson in 1919.